


They Met Before

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles met before. Before everything started in those woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Met Before

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a pic i found on tumblr, then lost, then it came back as a wonderful (NSFW) manip by [sinyhale](http://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/66910763973/sinyhale-that-sweet-mouth-of-his-no-one)

No one knows it but they met before, before that day in the woods where Derek had just buried the remains of his beloved sister, when he could still smell the dirt under his nails from digging her grave. Before the day Scott was looking for the inhaler he no longer needed. Before hiding in the school at night and finding corpses on their path were parts of their lives.

It was late and it was dark and the only lights on were the ones from the gas station cashier and a flickering one over the cars. They were both there to fill their tank, nothing else, but all it took was a long staring look and then …

Then instead of just going back to their car after paying for the gas, their feet found the way to the bathroom door and their lips to each other’s mouth. But the mouths were not what they were here for and the kid got down on his knees without Derek asking and Derek just let him. He let him unzip his pant; let him pull off his underwear just enough to free his cock.

It wasn’t a habit of his, picking up random guys like that, but on the occasion they would bring him some comfort or at least the temporary illusion of some comfort and release from the darkness in his heart.

The first contact of the boy’s lips on his cock makes Derek shiver, sending a first wave of pleasure up his spine. He’s not going to last long. Derek hadn’t realized before how touch deprived he was, how good it feels to be taken care of, how easily he’s gonna come.

Quickly a thumb starts caressing his cock while the kid tries to rest his other still on Derek's hip. The staying still doesn’t work that well though and the long fingers keep moving from Derek's hip to the top of his ass, trying to touch the most of Derek's body.

There is some licking and some sucking and some licking again and maybe a little bit of teeth and Derek feels pretty sure it’s the kid’s first time at giving a blow job but he actually doesn’t care that much.

He’s not looking for perfection or romance. He is just here for the quick orgasm that will help him through the night.

He doesn’t mind the mild pain of his skin under the teeth, he doesn’t mind the wobbly pace, he couldn’t care less about the anonymity, it’s even what makes all of this quite okay and it’s actually easier than he would have thought to ignore the not so clean state of the restrooms around them.

Maybe if he had known they would get to meet again, he would have just left the gas station and stayed far away from the kid.

But he didn’t and for now, what is happening there is a good thing.

He just needs comfort and that’s exactly what he’s getting right now, a warm body against his own, a sweet mouth brushing his skin and a large hand on his hip. ~~~~

Another night with a little less loneliness.


End file.
